


Hell hath no fury

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: 30 years and all seems right with the world, or as right as it can be. Unfortunately, the evils of this world can never be fully vanquished, and now it's time for danger to lurk in the shadows once more.





	1. Moondance

“Tell me, do you believe something can be truly eternal- that it can last for eternity?”

It was redundant to ask such questions, corpses were incapable of answering, and yet she did not care about that in the slightest. The brutalized body stared back at her with glassy eyes still wide with the fear and pain of its last moment of life. Moonlight filtered in from the open window, creating a sort of backlight behind her as she stared at her deceased audience of one. The other members of the now dead family lay forgotten elsewhere while she played philosophy with the one sprawled out before her.

“I’m unsure if I can believe in such a thing, after all, we have yet to encounter a creature that is unable to die.” She mused.

Was it odd for someone who firmly believed nothing lasted forever to talk about eternity and the question of something being capable of existing for that long a time? Then again, she didn’t believe in the existence of a higher power of any kind and yet had talked about such a concept at length another time before. She drew a single finger across the grain of the wooden window sill, eyes far of in thought. A single, pettite fang poked out from beneath her blood rosy lips as the corners of her mouth rose into a smile.

“Though, there is a monster of a man who has cheated death already, and stories say he is impossible to kill now in his unlife…”

“Maybe he is an eternal thing.”

Yes, the proclaimed ‘king of unlife’ had lived for more than 500 years, and as of yet only had two know dances with death. Perhaps he was an eternal being, someone who would live until the end of forever. She didn’t believe that anything living could be eternal, and although he was technically a dead thing, he still counted as part of the living. After all, the dead didn’t make more of themselves.

Vampires were such quirky creatures by nature. They acted like solitary creatures, but by nature, they were nothing when they didn’t have the souls of others at their disposal. 

A chime filled the air, leaking into every silent crevice before it dissipated into silence itself once again. She raised two fingers to the earpiece resting innocently on her right ear.

“Hello? … Okay, I understand,” Her smile didn’t wain. “I understand just fine, we don’t want those from Hellsing or the Vatican to find out our true selves before all the components are in order and ready.”

“Unfortunately I must bid you adieu, until next we meet again.” She called over her shoulder. 

Still smiling, she made her exit by jumping through the window and falling the two stories down to earth. For as much as the thought of facing off against Hellsing’s fabled trump card enticed her, she knew her fate for doing so would be death. She was not ready to face off against such a foe, and her master’s plans were not finished just yet. Besides, not wasn’t a dramatic enough time to open the curtains.

 

While the years had not exactly been kind to her per say, Integra Hellsing was no less the fearsome and imposing woman she had been in back in her prime. She wore each wrinkle like it was a scar earned in mortal combat. Being in her 50’s would not stop her from serving Queen and country until death. Still, even a woman such as she was ultimately human.

Integra rubbed the bringer of her nose, an act done both out of sheer exhaustion as well as stress. Something was out there killing the lives of entire families, and had been for the past week or so. Yet neither she nor any member of the roundtable were any closer to unveiling the identity of this killers. The crimes were committed with supernatural brutality, but they weren’t even sure that it was a vampire doing such heinous things. She’d sent Alucard off to investigate the most recent murder, hoping he could glean something from the blood and gore.

“Dearest mother, perhaps you should rest, I can finish up here.”

Integra looked at her daughter with kind eyes.

“No Alberta, I’m fine.” She said with a wave of her hand. “I’m just thinking about this most recent incident.”

“Because it reminds you so much of the incident 30 years ago?”Alberta asked. “or does it remind you of the would-be king incident?”

“Does it matter? Either way, something is killing the people of England and we must end it.” She replied.

It was true this reminded her of the start of Millenium's rise, but this was different. Unlike with the Major and his pawns, this one wasn’t leaving evidence of existence beyond the corpses. No chipped freaks, no unusual increase in vampire attacks. This string of odd murders was the only blight on the current normality. If this was the start of something more, whoever was pulling the strings was secretive indeed.

“I suppose your right mother,” 

“Did Seras find out anything new from the local authorities?”

“Perhaps, Mum said she would look into it, but right now it could be nothing.”

“Even nothing could end up being something.”

The word Millenium had been nothing at the time, but that single scrap of information had left to her learning about the last battalion in the end. It might be nothing now, but maybe down the line it would mean something.

“In all of these off killings, a single body was moved postmortem, and it’s always positioned against a wall facing a window.”

“Hmm, now why would a freak do something like that?”

“That’s the golden ticket question,” Alberta replied.

 

Moonlight was different from sunlight. It was a pale silver color that wasn’t as warm or heavy as sunlight, nor was it as intense as the rays of the day. Moonlight also didn’t harm lesser vampires, not that she had anything to fear from the sun. Like her father and Draculina Aunti, the sun did not bother her, though it did make her sleepy. Her brother found the same effect in darkness, the lack of light making him drowsy like he was right now.

Her brother was curled up next to her, dozing on the plush grass as she gazed up at the stars. Her brother would wake up again before they had to go, she’d make sure of it. The worlds their parents flourished in were so very different, they were day and night after all. While she was more aligned with the night, and her brother the day, that did not make them children of one or the other.

“Mina! Mircea!” 

At his name, her brother awoke. Emerging from the evening gloom was a woman with a mane of curly ginger red hair bound up by a ribbon behind her. As she strolled towards them, she adjusted the black gloves adorning her hands. She was Penny Sroighbar, the Hellsing’s butler despite her gender.

“Ahh, enjoying the night sky were you both?” Penny said kindly.

“The countryside has the best view of the sky, no sea of lights to block them out.” Mircea said, she nodded in agreement.

“Well, it’s almost dinner time, and your father should be returning home from his assignment soon, so come along now.”

The twins followed her without question.

“I heard mother will be coming home soon, do you know how soon?” Mina asked.

“Hmm, I believe Sir Integra mentioned tomorrow evening that a certain Iscariot would be arriving, and I can think of none other than your mother that would come here.”

“Alright, thank you.”

Out of the corner of her eye, the glint of something caught Penny’s eye, but when she turned her head to see what it was, she found the space empty of anything. She acted the same as she normally did, composed and calm as a butler in the service of Hellsing should be. She was unsure if she actually saw something, it was possible it was the movement of a branch and her eye simply mistook it for something more. But caution was always something good to utilize. 

It didn’t feel like she or the little ones were in any danger, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched.


	2. Whispers in shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whispers in the shadows speak of the millennium, even though the Major and his men are long dead.

The sight of the newest murder was something to behold indeed. Unlike with lesser vampires, or even those chipped freaks of Millenium’s, there were no inverted crosses painted on the walls in the deceased's blood. The splaters of blood were done with a purpose in mind, but otherwise were not messed with in any way, giving the whole thing a minimalist feel. This was not the work of a small fry, no. Whoever was behind this killing was powerful and intelligent, a cocktail that was rare to find nowadays. The bodies of mother and children were left alone untouched, but a puddle of drying blood indicated that there was another body somewhere, a body that had been moved for some reason postmortem. There was no obvious message to be found; no writing or drawings of any kind. If the killer had left a message, they had cleverly hidden it in the blood that painted the room. Alucard wasn’t sure if there was any meaning to the furniture strewn about the room, the broken bits of wood and cushion seemed about as random as it got. He shoved that bit off to the side in favor of inspecting the blood.

For whatever reason, most lesser freaks and even some of the more powerful ones had some inexplicable desire to mock God in any way they knew how. As well as just all around flaunt their presence and power to humanity. This was most prevalent in scribbling things upon the walls with the blood of those they’d just killed. Giving the room one last hard look, he trotted up the stairs. A few drops of blood lead him into the study where he found the missing corpse. The poor bastard had been propped up against a wall facing an open window, the fear they’d felt before death immortalized on their now dead face. There were bloody footprints beneath the window, but nothing left behind by the killing. A lack of footprints elsewhere indicated that the killer had exited from the window, a two-floor drop to the ground below. There was a bit of blood on the grass, but nothing to indicate that the killer had been harmed by the fall.

Checking the markings on the final corpse, he was able to confirm they matched the ones on those downstairs. The killer had used their bare hands to tear through flesh and even bone, and quite easily too. It was looking more and more like this was the work of something that wasn’t human anymore.

Alucard smiled. Whoever had done this intrigued him. They didn’t follow that same patterns as others, though they flaunted their power, they did so in such a way that they could easily be mistaken for the workings of a normal human killer. He wanted very much to meet this monster, to fight them and see just how strong they were.

 

Death and violent murder was nothing new, he had seen such in the 60 long years he could remember. Alexander Anderson had seen the worst monsters had to offer and then some. Heck, Alucard tended to put most to shame with his own brand of brutality. And yet, somehow, the murder scene before him left him uneasy. The family of three had been killed with the monstrous brutality that only a godless freak could possess. The walls were coated in the crimson liquid, and the floor was soaked with the stuff. That wasn’t what made flags raise in his mind. What made him uneasy was the lack of manipulation of the blood. All of it had been left untouched save for the bloody footprints left behind. The father’s body had been moved to sit under a window, but had been left alone otherwise.

Freaks normally didn’t do this. They normally saught to spit in the face of God as if they possessed more power than he, or were above his laws. This freak partook in none of that. There was no rhythm nor reason here, no method to the madness to be seen. The memory of Millenium’s actions before they revealed themselves flashed in his mind. They were gone and dead, he’d seen that with his own eyes, Integra had made triple sure of that. There were also no man-made vampires running around slaughtering families at their leisure. This was planned. Maybe the family was chosen at random, but the killer had walked in here with a purpose other than to simply raise hell. 

What in the bloody hell was going on?

 

Observation duty was as boring as it got, even the targets weren’t that interesting. Kids weren’t interesting to watch period, parents protests be damned.

“It would be much easier to just kill the bitch and then take the brats.” He complained loudly.

“Honestly, you are an idiot, you know that?” His distant companion on the other end of his comlink retorted.

“What?! The only real danger are the kids, and their not even old enough to put up a fight!” He snapped back. “I’d have them back with me long before anyone, let alone their dad, knew I had them.”

“Not likely, you’d have to go through their guardian first.”

“And? She’s just one of Hellsing’s humans, she’d be dead before she knew what was coming!”

He heard his companion hiss out a few choice curses under her breath in frustration. She was probably pinching the bridge of her nose too.

“Alright, I’ll try and cure your stupidity so you don’t end up going something that could compromise all our hard work.” She said in the artificially sweet voice she always used when fed up with his antics. “You see that woman there, the one with the curly red hair?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, she’s Penny Sroighbar, the Hellsing family’s new head butler. Thinking of her as a replacement for their old one is acceptable, if mostly inaccurate.”

“And.”

“And, you moron, she had inherited the title of ‘Angel of Death’, like the old butler she is trained in the art of anti-freak combat. She is as proficient in killing the creatures of the night with her ‘magic’ wires as the old angel was.”

“So she’s strong, okay. But there’s still the chance I’d be able to beat her.”

“Maybe, but she has a link with her mother, Annastacia Sroighbar, one of the familiars of Saras Victory, the Hellsing’s other vampire and the apprentice of Alucard.”

“If I caught by surprise I’d be able to kill her before Victoria got here!” He huffed.

“Did my speal about her level of combat training actually register in that head of yours?” She demanded.

“It did, so?” He replied.

“She probably knows your watching them, dunce.” She finally spat out.

“If I’m a dunce then you’re a salamander!” he snapped back.

“I’d rather be a salamander than brain-dead!” She fired back.

“Whatever.” He grumbled.

He settled back into shadowing the three. Maybe in another setting he could take the Hellsing’s butler, if it was a one on one fight, but he wasn’t confident enough in his powers that he’d be able to kill her before the Hellsing's draculina showed up. There was no chance he could fight them both off.

The others might be there for her, but he just couldn’t run the risk of leaving his partner all alone. For all they fought and butted heads with each other, he genuinely cared about her, and vice versa. They’d promised to stay together no matter what. He would rather kill her himself before hurting her by breaking that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny isn't the same as Walter, she just fights a lot like him.


	3. Strange

The trio arrived at the manor within minutes, the children following behind their guardian like obedient little ducklings. Albeit quiet and dangerous ducklings. The feeling of eyes watching their every move had followed them to Hellsing's doors, but nothing became of it. Penny was still unsure if it was all n her head, or if someone was indeed watching them, never the less, she kept her guard up like any proper monster hunter of Hellsing, up until she finished herding her wards into the manor and closed the door behind her. For children with his blood running through them, the twins were surprisingly well behaved. Perhaps they took after their mother in the regard, but she didn’t claim to know either one well enough to say for certain on the matter.

She was just about to usher the children over to the kitchen to acquire dinner for them both when the doors opened behind them and she heard the familiar sound of thick boots clacking against the polished tile floor.

“Father!” The two cried in excitement as they threw themselves at the figure in red. Alucard smiled a wide grin that exposed the sharper parts of his fangs and teeth. It was still so ethereal to see a figure like Alucard, the incarnation of brutality and insanity, with a child in each arm, and doting on them with soft eyes and fatherly pride.

“My, my,” The no life king said. “I’ve only been out for a short while and the two of you act like I’ve been away for weeks.”

Mina simply smiled, exposing her own set of fangs, though smaller and duller than those of her father.

“We can’t help it father, with mother and aunti away, you’re the only one who will play with us!” Mircea replied.

“Oh? Don’t I play with the two of you as well?” Penny asked.

“But you can’t play with us like father can.” Mircea argued.

“And you have to run the manor, making sure the chores get done and sir Integra doesn’t work herself into a coma.” Mina added.

Penny simply chuckled. They were innocent, but also smart. When they were older, the two of them would be terrors in their own right.

“Speaking of Sir Integra, I’ll go let her know you’re back, she’ll be eager to hear what you have to say.”

With that, the Hellsing's newest angel of death took her leave to continue her duty. 

“Now then my children, I do believe it’s time to eat.” Alucard said setting the twins down.

They stopped by the kitchen first to pick up the none hemoglobin portions of their dinner before making their way to the basement. Mina and Mircea remained quiet the entire way to the room they shared with their father, and mother when the fourth member of their family was present. In a bucket of ice next to Alucard's throne were two packets of blood and glasses, one a wine glass and the other a regular cup. As his children set their food down, he poured one content of one of the blood packets into the regular glass cup and handed it to his daughter. The other blood packet was emptied into the wine glass, which he swirled around a little as he sat down in his throne.

His mind was still entranced by the mystery of this newest string of murders. It was clear that if the scene he witnessed was similar to the others, this was the work of a freak, and one that was far from ordinary. A thinking monster promised to be an interesting opponent indeed.

 

“Alucard has returned.” Penny said. “He is with his children at the moment, but should be here to report his findings after dinner.”

 

Integra let out a puff of smoke before binging the cigar back to her lips.

“Alright then, anything else?”

“Nothing in regards to these recent incidents, but…” Penny hesitated. It was very likely just all in her head.

“But what?” Integra pressed.

“It’s probably nothing, Sir, don’t worry about it.” Penny replied.

“Don’t be so quick to dismiss a concern, ‘nothing’ can very easily end up as ‘something’ rather quickly,” The elder woman said.

Penny sighed. “When I went to bring Mina and Mircea back inside, it felt like someone was watching us, and I thought I saw movement among the shrubbery for a moment.” She explained. “It was probably all in my head,”

Integra merely hummed.

“Thank you for informing me of this, all of this, you may get back to work.” The senior knight said passively.

Penny nodded and bowed before exiting the older woman’s office. When the door closed, Integra lat out a soul-weary sigh.

“Is the weight of the world feeling heavy on your shoulders, my master?” an all too familiar voice asked indifferently.

Integra glared at Alucard as he stepped through the closed doors to her office.

“Parden me for taking so long to report back, but I had to make sure my children aren’t becoming picky about their food.” The red-clad vampire said.

“Well then, what did you find?” She prompted.

Alucard smiled at her.

“This most recent incident was the work of a monster,” He began. “But they didn’t act like a normal freak, there was no writing in blood of any kind, nor any over the top brutality. In fact, the only signs that pointed to it being the work of a monster were because the killer used their bare hands to slaughter the entire family, and that when they used a window on the second floor to leave, they were not harmed in the slightest by the fall.”

“They weren’t flaunting their powers in the slightest?” Integra asked, baffled.

“No my master, besides the method of killing, it could have easily been done by a normal human murderer.” Alucard confirmed.

“I see, anything else to add?”

“One of the bodies had been moved postmortem,”

“So it seems our most recent serial killer is indeed a freak of some kind,” Integra sighed. “Still, their actions thus far don’t match up with the regular sort of monsters and ghouls we normally deal with: their far too smart and shrewd.”

“Indeed, I’m very eager to meet this mystery killer and see just how strong they are.” Alucard said in delight.

If she wasn’t used to her oldest servant always looking for a fight, she would have groaned.

“That does remind me, your wife is due to return tomorrow evening, I’ll have to ask if events like this have been happening in the Vatican’s territory.” She mused.

 

Flying was something Anderson was more than used to. Being one of Iscariot’s top agents meant he was often sent to the farthest corners of the earth. At least this time he wasn’t being shipped off on a mission. It had been a while since he’d last been in England, over a month at least. With this recent series of monster attacks, he was a bit hesitant to go off duty just yet, but he now had responsibilities to more than just the church.

‘Maybe some time off will do me a bit of good.’ He thought.

“Ah- Father Anderson!”

He looked over his shoulder to see a nun standing outside of his room.

“I was asked to let you know the car is here.”

“Ahh, thank ye’ lassy,” He said, getting up. “But I ain’t a priest no more.”

To further prove his point, he lifted up his hand to expose his wedding band. The nun turned bright red.

“O-oh! I’m sorry, I forgot!” She squeaked.

“It’s fine lassy, no harm done.” He patted her on her head as he passed by her.

He hadn’t been a priest for the last 30 years, but the fact he was still an agent of god despite being a married man and a parent made it hard to remember, or that’s how it seemed to be. Heinkel and Yumi were a different story, having been raised by him back when he was a priest.

Staring through windowed as he made his way outside, he smiled wistfully. It was a shame he couldn’t have his children here with him to enjoy Rome, but he agreed that it was best they stay in England with people who were better equipped at dealing with their kind. Especially his daughter. It would also be nice to see his spouse again.

‘And maybe I can ask if they’ve been having the same strange monster attacks we’ve had.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone noticed who the twins are named after?


	4. Mindset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our first look at the dwellers of darkness.

England was normally a cool place; warm wether reserved only for the hight of summer. This meant that nights were more often than not just as cool, and coupled with a dip in a river, it would become ma frigid experience indeed. She felt goosebumps rise en mass as she plunged into the icy depth of the creek. Once dried blood flowed off of her pale skin in rivers, turning to pale rosy ribbons in the running water. It was unlikely that either the human cops nor one of Hellsing's pet monsters would catch her even with the blood on, but she didn’t like the feel of blood once it dried on her skin.

Once she was clean, she stepped back onto the shore and immersed her equally bloody clothes into the cold water. It was the miracle of cold water, clothes ruined by blood proteins could be salvaged! And it wasn’t like she had many clothes to her name. Once she was satisfied with the results, she wrung the excess water from her clothes as best she could before pulling them back on. She could have moved without them, but she was a lady and ladies didn’t walk around in their birthday suits if they could help it.

Once dressed, she made her way through the forest. With luck, she’d reach their designated meeting spot within a day, less if she forwent sleeping through the coming afternoon.

 

“Ahh, Blythe, Cyrilla, you’ve both returned at last.” 

Both women bowed in respect of the woman sitting before them. Blythe looked at her with eyes of a dog awaiting praise, to her right Cyrilla’s eyes glinted with mirth.

“Now then, tell me how it went? I trust both were able to keep your powers in check?”

Blythe looked expectantly at her other, Cyrilla gave her a smile and a nod. The former stepped forward and began her report.

“It went as you predicted, the human family offered little in the way of resistance, it was over in a manner of seconds.” Blythe explained. “And beyond the inhuman signs of trauma on the body, I did not let even a single drop of blood so much as fall out of place. It will take them a while to realize we are not human.”

“Very good, you may go now.” The woman said with a proud smile.

She nodded and trotted off. As soon as her other was out of the room, Cyrilla stepped forward.

“Mine was no different. I killed my targets quickly and made sure nothing else beyond the bodily trauma spoke of freak power.” She said, grinning. 

“Wonderful, you too are excused.”

Cyrilla gave her superior one final bow before taking her leave as well.

“By now the Queen’s hellhound and the Catholic’s hunting dogs must be aware that something is amiss. Everything is proceeding as I’ve intended it.” The woman mused jubilantly. “Only a little while longer, and then phase two will begin.”

 

Seras stared at the bodies resting on the exam tables with owlish eyes. The coroner, a lanky man who was well aware of who, or rather what she was, observed her expectantly. This was his first time seeing a real vampire, and was surprised by just how human the ‘young’ woman looked and acted. If her eyes were any other color than the ruby red they were now, she would have looked like any number of young women officers on the force.

“I’ve looked them over as best I can, but there are no bite marks indicating this was the work of a vampire, maybe you’ll find something I can’t.” He said hopefully.

“Maybe,” She agreed. 

She walked up to the body closest to her, which incidentally was reported to be the one propped up opposite to the window. Now that the poor man’s face was no longer frozen with the fear he’d died with, he looked like any other murder victim. They always did though, like this a body was nothing more than a body.

Her companion was placing photos of the autopsy up on the wall for her to inspect whenever she was ready. He’d done a good job of stitching the corpse up all nice and such of the undertaker who’d be by the next evening to collect the bodies. Still, to her trained vampiric eyes she could see the remnants of trauma the stitches now held together. The man’s limbs were all attached, but his throat and torso had been ripped into with bare, unclawed fingers alone. With how neat and clean they looked, the killer had used strength beyond what the normal psyco had at their disposal.

“Was there any traces of skin or anything like that in the wound or under his nails?” she asked.

“No, the man died too fast to fight back, and the wound was void of any particulates from his killer.” The coroner replied. “I knew freaks were capable of such brutality but I wasn’t quite prepared for how clean everything looked.”

“Clean? How so?” She asked. This was the first time anyone had used the term ‘clean’ when describing a murder victim of this caliber.

“Well,” He began, licking his lips. “Of the few victims I’ve processed in the past, they were always brutally maimed in some form or another; riddled with bullet holes to the point of making swiss cheese look whole, torn apart to the point of being the world’s bloodiest jigsaw puzzle, things like that.”

She nodded. In all her time hunting freaks, they tended to flaunt their power and new status in those ways. To her, it was just overkill. 

“These bodies had none of that.” He continued. “Yes, the body was torn into, but it was done with precision, planned to be done quickly and with as little damage done with each movement as possible. Whoever, no, whatever did this had calculated beforehand each action. The only malicious intent was the intent to kill.”

Seras paused. She’d never thought about it, but the man had a point. Even if this family had been chosen simply by random chance, the killer had put a lot of thought into their actions. And not a lot of malicious intent. The bodies were intact (for the most part), there was no significant property damage of any kind, each kill was meant to be quick and not draw out the pain.

As she thought about his words, her nose picked up something. Through the smell of antiseptic cleaner and blood and human was something else, something new. It was the faintest trace of earth and what she could only describe as passion. It wasn’t anything that could be used to find the killer, but it was far removed from the usual stench a human killer left behind.

“I never once thought about how neat or messy a death can be, especially when you add monster like myself into the mix. Sometimes e new mindset does need a different way of approaching the subject in question, I suppose.” She said.

“I supose not, but I chose to make a carrer out of another’s death and someone else’s loss.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to to make the coroner a fully fleshed out character? After writing him I'm thinking about doing so.


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning; family fluff.

Anderson’s flight arrived in London the following morning. It was early enough that the sun had only just started to rise above the horizon, but late enough people were now starting to make the transition from night to day. He nudged past the stream of travel weary and jet-lag afflicted passengers Thanks in part to his height, he was able to navigate the tide of people and reach the baggage claim area in a timely manner. 

After claiming his single suitcase, Anderson hurried over to the exit. Someone from Hellsing would be picking him up, and he’d rather be ready waiting for them if they weren’t already waiting for him should someone decide to turn his unusual stature into a small spectacle. It had happened a few times in the past, much to his ire. He prayed that the twins wouldn’t have to deal with such troubles when they were grown.

Scanning the pick up and drop off area, he found no familiar faces, indicating that his ride wasn’t there yet. He was eager to get ‘home’ as quickly as possible, but was in no dire hurry to do so, unlike some of the poor souls that looked just about dead on their feet. It was times like this he felt a little fortunate to not be human anymore, and thus unaffected by things like jet lag and sleep troubles. 

Standing idly, he felt more than a little out of place. His existence was fundamentally different from the rest of the people going about their lives, even if he was no longer a priest. Was this how his spouse felt when interacting with humans? Maybe, it was hard to tell sometimes with that one. Despite being married for several years, his partner was still an enigma wrapped up in darkness and mystery. Sometimes it felt like not even several lifetimes was enough time to unravel all the secrets and unveil all the hidden aspects. Though now he had all the time to do so, he was no longer bound by human limits.

“Alexander Anderson, it’s good to see you again.”

Pulled from his thoughts, he watched as a black car pulled up to where he was standing. Sitting in the driver’s seat was none other than Alberta Hellsing, the one and only child of Integra Hellsing, and the sole heir to the power and influence that came with the name. He nodded at her before placing his luggage in the vehicle’s trunk, then joined her inside.

“Ah’ wasn’t expecting te dark princess herself to come nd get meh.” He said.

“Heh, well isn’t life full of such surprises.” Alberta replied. “I figured it would be easiest to come and get you myself, I needed a break from being cooped up in the study with mother dearest- who want to talk with you as soon as possible.”

“About the murders?”

“Yep, any happen in your neck of the woods?”

“Eh few of em, I did want to talk with her about them mah self.” He admitted.

“Then you and mom can have a discussion over tea, after you spend some time with your brood. They can’t wait to see their mom again.” She replied. “And you-know-who will want to have some time with you too. He hasn’t had some quality time with his ‘wife’ in over a month~.”

“Yeh take after yer mother in te damnedest ways, yeh know dat?” He muttered.

“Hear it all the time from Penny and mum.” she laughed. “Though I am a Hellsing, and the next in line to take over when mom can’t any more, so it makes sense I’d take after her.”

Anderson gave the young English woman a sidelong glance. Sometimes she scared him in only the way a Hellsing could. The most surprising thing about her is that her more likable parts came from the draculina who’d helped raise her. Then again stranger things had happened in this world.

Like the fact that two monsters from opposite sides of the spectrum (a.e one holy and the other unholy) ended up producing children.

 

It was later in the morning, getting closer to noon, by the time the two arrived at the Hellsing estate. The manor loomed over them expectantly as the passenger stepped out of the car and retrieved his luggage from the trunk.

“See you in a little bit, I’m going to go make Penny’s job a little easier.” Alberta said before driving off.

Making his way to the front door, He tested the knob just to make sure it was open before making his way inside. There were no guards posted here, but if you’ve made it this far it either meant to were allowed in, or had generated enough havoc that it would be hard to proceed any further. He was the former. 

“Mother!” a pair of voices cried right before he found himself being tag teamed by Mina and Mircea.

“Ay, good ta see yeh both again.” He said, bending down to lift them up into his arms.

The twin 8 year old looked at him with glittering, expectant eyes and he managed to lift them both up with practiced easy, one in each arm.

“Now where is dat father o’ yours?”

“I’m right here, my dear.” A voice replied smoothly.

Alucard stepped out from the shadows, blood red coat settling around his legs, crimson eyes glittering with mirth.

“My, my, it seems our children wasted no time in coming to greet you, my love.” The vampire noted.

“Can yeh blame them? Ah’ve been gone fer over eh month.” He replied.

“No, after all, I’ve missed having my mate here with me.”

At the start such words would have left the ex-priest flustered and off balance, now it was just par for the course. He’d been in a relationship the eldritch horror long enough to become used to such playful banter. The couple shared a brief, chaste kiss before Alucard took hold of his luggage and they began walking towards their shared room down in the sub level.

“As soon as meh stuff in in the room, Eh’ll have teh talk with yer master.” He informed his partner as they walked.

“Oh? So soon?” Alucard replied. “It’s as if you don’t want to spend time with your family.”

Anderson snorted. “Hardly, but ah figure it be best te get that over with sooner rather den later.”

“So no disturbs us whilst we have our fun later?”

“Yes, ah don’t take kindly to being walked in on.”

“No, and I don’t take kindly to others seeing you in such provocative situations.”

“Mother, Father, please save the flirting for when your both tearing each other limb from limb, not before.” Mina requested sleepily. 

“Heh, sorry mah little draculina, we’ll let yeh be.” Anderson apologized.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give Alberta a name like Integra's, but I'm not sure what to add on, any suggestions?


End file.
